A New Beginning
by QuillCentaur101
Summary: This is just my version of events which lead up to the 'Nineteen Years Later' epilogue. A Ron and Hermione centered story but it has a little bit of other canons too. Hope you guys like it. P.S: Criticism will be appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the high windows of the Great Hall on the bent heads of the survivors. The four house tables had been replaced by beds and cots for the injured. Some were being moved to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries while the others were just carried off to Madam Pomfrey, the matron. The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and gloomy except for one spot where light was starting to penetrate through the heavy clouds. It was as if Hogwarts itself saw a new age dawning. Lord Voldemort was dead.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, wormed his way through the crowd and reached the spot where the Weasleys were huddled around Fred's body. George had his head nestled into the crook of his brother's neck and was shaking. Mrs. Weasley sobbed in her husband's arms while the rest of the family stood there, covered in soot.

The war was over, yes. There was immense suffering owing to the loss of Fred, Tonks, Remus and so many others who had died fighting. Harry knew there was a lot of repairing to do. There were still Death Eaters at large who would try and continue Voldemort's work. He walked over to where Professor McGonagall was handing out blankets and various vials of potions to tend to the wounds of the injured.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Harry. He wanted to keep himself occupied more than anything.

"I don't think so, Potter. Why don't you go upstairs to Madam Pomfrey and she'll see to all your cuts and bruises," replied Professor McGonagall. "And then maybe go rest while you can."

Harry simply shook his head and walked over to where Hagrid was sitting tending to the deep gash in his leg.

"It's all over, ain't it?" Hagrid said, grinning sadly."Always knew yeh had it in yeh, Harry. Just like your parents."

Hagrid gasped as he added a few drops of dittany to his wound. Harry just stood there, nodding.

"Alrigh' there, Ron? And you, Hermione?" Hagrid questioned over Harry's shoulder.

Turning around, Harry rushed to Ron's side and hugged him. He could feel Ron sobbing on his shoulder and pat him on the back in order to console him. It was another mark of the strength of their friendship that Harry managed to make him feel better. He looked over at Hermione who had tears in her tired eyes but still managed to give Harry a weak smile assuring him that she was okay.

"About time if you asked me," Harry said weakly, grinning, as he looked down at their entwined hands.

"Like I said before, now or never, mate." Ron mumbled quietly.

As he looked at his two best friends, Harry knew things were going to get better very soon. Looking over their shoulder, he saw Ginny, with her head on Percy's shoulder, smiling at him. They would make it out of this.


	2. Recovering

It is common knowledge that after a particularly violent storm, people try and move on with their lives. There are attempts to pick up things right where they were left off but not without the respectful disposing of the deceased. Things were similar at the end of the second wizarding war.

After the burials of the departed, people tried to get their affairs in order and move on with their lives. Among these trying people were the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. They had returned to the burrow after things at Hogwarts were under control for a much needed rest. Their return was followed by the many funerals including the funeral of one Fred Weasley. This was preceded by the burial of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and the others who had perished.

It was time for everyone to come out of hiding, to recover. It was time for a new beginning.

*_**One week later***_

Harry Potter sat in Ron's attic bedroom with the golden snitch fluttering before him. Ron was still snoring in the bed beside his and occasionally grunted as he rolled over but continued to sleep. Harry sat contemplating a future as wide and luminous as his own corporeal patronus. The morning sunlight streamed in through the window and he heard a clang of pots and pans downstairs informing him that the others were up. Rising quietly and carefully so as not to wake Ron, Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Ron had been up the previous night, unable to sleep. Fred's death had been hard on him just like it had been on the others. The only person who could get him to talk or even come down at meal times was Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, dear. You're up. Good." greeted Mrs. Weasley in a falsely cheery tone.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley. Did you sleep well?" replied Harry, attempting to make small talk. Immediately, he knew it was a silly question. Her eyes were puffy, just like Hermione's had been when Ron had left the pair.

"I suppose you're starving," she answered, ignoring his question completely. "Breakfast will be ready in a while. Why don't you try and wake up the others?"

Harry did not answer for a moment. Then, slowly but surely, made his way back upstairs after returning her sad smile. He knew there was no point trying to wake Ron up so he stopped at the first floor landing and moved to Ginny's room. The war snatched a lot from him but not his manners so he knocked thrice on the door.

"Come in," came Ginny's voice.

Feeling nervous, Harry walked into the small, but bright room. Ginny stood at the desk facing the window and turned around to give him a smile. Harry's stomach gave an involuntary lurch as she embraced him. Pulling away, with his arm still around her, he moved in to give her a peck on the lips. Her lips were warm and he could taste a hint of spearmint toothpaste.

"Your mum wants you all down for breakfast," Harry said, pulling away and giving her a smile. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went upstairs to get Ron down for breakfast," she answered.

Taking hold of his hand, she dragged him out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

_***Ron's room***_

Hermione knocked on the door softly before entering the small attic bedroom. Ron was still in bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He looked up at the intruder and seeing Hermione standing at the door, he smiled.

"Good Morning," Hermione said quietly, walking into the room.

"Morning," Ron returned her greeting but continued to stare up at the ceiling. "I've been thinking."

"About?" Hermione inquired, waving her wand to clean up the chocolate frog wrappers that littered the floor.

"Fred," croaked Ron. "I don't think he would have wanted any of us to sit around here, sulking. He'd want us all to be out there celebrating. I just can't bring myself to it."

Hermione pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat, reaching out to hold his hand in the process.

"You're strong. I know you'll make it through this. And you're right. He wouldn't have wanted this", she said soothingly. "Now that you mention it, he would have wanted all of us using those brilliant fireworks he and George came up with."

"I thought you didn't approve of their merchandise," Ron said, grinning after what seemed like years.

"I don't but even I can't deny the fact that it's all remarkable magic", she said, returning his grin.

Ron sighed and started to get out of his bed. He squeezed Hermione's hand and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Hermione sat waiting for him while he changed and brushed his teeth in the bathroom in the hall. Together, they walked downstairs to greet the rest of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione's entrance was greeted by a smiling Harry and Ginny who were finishing up with their breakfast. Mrs. Weasley who stood near the sink staring out the window turned around to see her youngest son walk down the creaky stairs followed by his bushy haired friend.

"Ah, good. You're both up. Bit peaky but that'll be all fixed up as soon as you lot have a good breakfast," Mrs. Weasley instructed, containing her sadness which her glazed eyes were giving away.

Ron moved over to the table, next to Harry, and helped himself to bacon and eggs. Hermione took her place next to Ginny and looked over disgustingly at Ron who had managed to fit half the food on his plate in his mouth.

"'um, 'ere's dad?" Ron asked, spraying the occupants of the table with bits of food in the process.

"Honestly, Ronald. After battling a bunch of Death Eaters, one would think you'd learn how to chew with your mouth closed and not talk while chewing," she said, looking thoroughly disgusted.

Ron merely scowled at her but was careful to keep his mouth closed while chewing.

"Your father was called in for an emergency by the Ministry. Apparently, some Death Eaters bewitched something called a 'launmoa-er' to attack any Muggle who tried going near it," she answered, while glancing at the famous Weasley clock. Mr. Weasley's hand appeared to be moving and rested on 'travelling'. "Ah, he's probably on his way here."

There was a loud _crack_ outside and a disheveled Mr. Weasley walked into the small kitchen of The Burrow.

"Good Morning, everyone," Mr. Weasley greeted cheerfully and bent down to give his wife a kiss. "These Death Eaters will stop at nothing," he continued grimly, "Muggles found dead in their houses, objects bewitched. We've rounded a couple of them and chucked the lot in Azkaban but they're still some out there."

"But, You-Know-Who's gone. Why cause all this havoc now?" asked Ron, after swallowing. "No point there."

"They're going to do all they can to avenge his death. They already know they're going straight to Azkaban once caught so why not raise hell before they do," Mr Weasley answered, draining his cup of tea. "Speaking of, I expect they'll be calling the three of you down to the Ministry anyday," he continued looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Upon hearing this, Ron choked on his breakfast and Harry and Hermione turned to Mr. Weasley attentively.

"Why?" Hermione asked after waving her wand at Ron, who managed to swallow the food he'd been choking on earlier.

"I suppose they want us to come in and give our statement about the whole battle?" Harry asked gloomily.

Mr. Weasley nodded gravely and continued with his breakfast. There was a hoot as a tawny owl soared in through the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to it with a knut which she put into the tiny leather pouch tied to its extended leg. Immediately, Hermione reached for it and started scanning for any article that might interest them.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she skimmed through the headlines. Harry and the Weasleys shuffled in their seats impatiently looking at her expectantly.

"There's nothing in here except the names of the supposed Death Eaters brought in recently. Oooo, they're looking for a new Minister. Well, obviously seeing as how the last one appointed was under the Imperius Curse," she said, putting the newspaper away.

There was a loud crack outside and after a few moments, Percy and George Weasley walked in the front door. Mrs. Weasley rushed to embrace both of them.

"Mum, gerroff," George complained. He looked as if he had not been sleeping well. His eyes were red and puffy and the usual glow in his eyes was masked by sadness. As Mrs. Weasley let go of him, wiping her eyes, he swayed on the spot. "I've decided to open up the shop. I don't think Fr- he- would have wanted it staying closed for so long," he croaked. He played with his fingers and refused to look up at his family.

"That's great, George dear. We'll come around soon to visit," Mrs. Weasley chimed. This seemed to have made George feel better as he looked up and smiled sadly at his mother.

"Well, I'd better be off. A lot of work to do," Mr. Weasley said, rising from his chair. He gave George and Percy a hug and walked out of the house. There was the familiar _crack_ as he disapparated.

"I'd better be going too, mum. Best open up right now. People could use a few laughs right about now. Heck, I could use a few right now," he mumbled as he kissed his mother goodbye and moved to the door.

"Hey, wait," Ron called after him and followed him outside.

Hermione had settled on the nearest sofa and propped open a book. She was trying very hard to concentrate but kept glancing outside at Ron and George.

Ginny signaled to Harry to follow him upstairs as she rose from her chair and he followed obediently. She led him to her bedroom on the first landing. As Harry turned to face her after closing the door behind him, she rushed towards him and kissed him. At first, Harry was too surprised to respond but after registering what was happening kissed her back.

"You've no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she smiled at him, her lips swollen.

Harry smiled at her and said, "You don't have to wait anymore. I'm here now. We're all here now." And he leaned in again to give her another peck. "You know, I've always admired your love for Quidditch," he said, moving around her room and looking at the posters.

"Growing up with six brothers does that to you," she said smiling at him. "What will you do when the blokes at the Ministry owl you?"

"I'll just have to go, won't I? Plus, there are a few things I want them to know," he said, thinking of Snape's memory.

He looked around at Ginny. Her blazing red hair was tied up in a ponytail and that flowery smell wafted off of her sending Harry into a sort of daze. They lay down in her bed, hand in hand and they talked about everything. He told her about everything that had happened while he, Ron and Hermione were on the run. She smiled sweetly when he told her how he would take out the Marauder's Map just to see her name in the Gryffindor common room, frowned when he told her how Ron had deserted them but quickly told her he had returned feeling very sorry. She stared at him openmouthed when he told her about how Hermione was tortured when they were captured. She told him about all the attempts her and Neville had made to make Snape's regime as Headmaster horrible. This led to Harry informing her of Snape's innocence which left her dumbfounded.

"He was the bravest man I ever knew," Harry said quietly, after he had finished telling her everything.

Ginny held on to his hand and leaned into kiss him. Their lips met and each craved for more. Entangled in each other's bodies, they broke apart hearing a loud _crack_.

"How about a game of Quidditch? We could play doubles? Ron and I against you and Hermione?"

"Hermione's really bad. You'd think the brightest witch of her age would know how to stay longer than ten minutes on her broomstick," she said, smiling as they left the room.

_***What Ron and George spoke about***_

"Hey, wait up!" Ron called out to the retreating red head. "Oi, George!"

Hearing his name, George wheeled around to face his youngest brother. Ron caught up to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets, mumbled something.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that," George said, confused.

"I was wondering if you needed any help around the shop. I-I wouldn't mind working there," Ron said, his ears turning scarlet as he said so.

"Ho-ho. Is Ickle Ronniekins asking me for a job?" George asked, with a grin that would give the Cheshire cat a run for its money.

"Yes," Ron mumbled, pretending to be very interested in a garden gnome who was digging for worms.

"You're hired, little brother. I'll pay you twenty-five Galleons per week," George replied, still grinning.

"Really?" Ron said brightly, his eyes the size of the previously mentioned Galleons. "Thanks, mate."

"Uh-uh," George waggled his finger, a perfect imitation of Dolores Umbridge. "From here on out, you refer to me as, 'sir', 'boss' or ' '. Take your pick."

"Git," Ron muttered.

"Say that again and I'll take away your Christmas bonus," George said, still grinning. He looked happier than he had been in a long time. "Be at the shop, on time, the first Monday of the next month and I'll think about not treating you better than a house-elf," George shouted as he made his way out of the garden.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but George had already disapparated with a loud _crack._


End file.
